Storing and safeguarding electronic content is of paramount importance in modern business. Accordingly, various systems may be employed to protect such electronic content, wherein the use of redundant high-availability computing systems is increasing in popularity.
As would be expected, such redundant high-availability computing systems are often custom configured in accordance with the needs of a particular client. Further and due to their expense, it is desirable to not “over buy” these redundant high-availability computing system and purchase only what is needed now (and in the foreseeable future). Accordingly, configuration & estimation tools may be used to determine the needs of such clients and map those needs onto an actual redundant high-availability computing system, wherein these configuration & estimation tools are often network based computing systems in their own right.